Invisible To The Eye
by DareToDreamBig
Summary: After Alison's death, and her return from Iceland, Aria Montgomery's life has been a mess, with anonymous, threatening texts that basically control her and her friend's lives. Also, her love interest has yet to show her to the public as his girlfriend. / Eventual Jaria
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I got this idea while I was in the car eating Chick-Fil- A. Just thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

Aria sighed a little as she pulled on her shoes.

It was the evening of the dinner party in the Montgomery household, and she hadn't felt this nervous since the last A text.

Her boyfriend, who happened to be a teacher and who she is in a fight with at the moment, is going to be there. 

To top it off, Jason Dilaurentis, her dead best friend's very attractive older brother is coming, thanks to her mother.

Also, this is the first dinner party her parents are hosting since their return from Iceland and Ali's death. 

Honestly, she hated dinner parties. They're too formal and she'd rather spend her night curled up on her bed, in her comfy pajamas, watching her favorite black and white movie.

She walked downstairs right when the first guests came in.

After greeting Elliot and Nancy Partha, the doorbell rang again and she opened it up to see Ezra.

_Great_, she thought, _the 'party' has already started. _

And then, after leading him to the Parthas, Jason came.

He handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and she went to put them in a vase.

Soon, they got a knock on the door, from Officer Barry. 

"Um, hi," she says, "What's wrong?"

Did A set her up?

"Are your parents here? I need to them to come to the station, for Mike." He asks, and Aria's heart nearly stops.

Because a few days before, Jason brought Mike home, telling her he had tried to break into his house. 

She nods, and Ella comes around the corner, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Barry.

"We caught Mike breaking into someone's house. Please come with us." He repeats, and Ella goes to get Byron.

Jason looks over at Aria, and she just looks down at her shoes until her parents leave.

He'd always thought she was pretty, but right now, in the warm glow from a nearby lamp, she looks like an angel.

And the black dress that hugs her figure certainly draws him in even more.

Her eyes come in contact with his, and they hold the stare until she clears her throat,and goes to the kitchen to pick up the table settings.

"Well," Elliot starts, after a long silence, "We might as well go home, then."

"It was nice having you here. Sorry about Mike." Aria whispers softly, and Nancy just smiles at her and opens the door to leave.

"I feel sorry for their kid." She mumbles, and Jason gives her a lopsided, goofy grin.

She couldn't help but compare his wide, cute smile to Ezra's small, stiff one.

Actually, she couldn't help but compare the two in general.

Ezra always acts grown up and mature, and Aria wishes he would loosen up and make her laugh more often.

He refuses to show her as his girlfriend in public yet, and that causes a lot of arguments.

Jason's quiet and reserved, but he makes her smile, a lot.

And whenever his name is brought up, she feels butterflies in her stomach.

He makes her feel safe, and she doesn't think he's creepy, unlike her friends.

Not to mention his defined arm and leg muscles, and six pack.

Aria almost kicks herself for sounding like Hanna.

She looks over to see Ezra glancing back and forth between her and Jason, obviously not happy with their little exchange.

"I appreciate the company, but when my brother gets home, I think it'd be best if my family and I were alone. Thanks for coming." She breaks the silence, and opens the door.

Ezra furrowed his brow, confused by her aloof actions. Why didn't she want him to stay?

Jason walked towards the door, and murmurs in her ear, "Call me if you need anything."

She nods, and he heads out.

Aria looks at Ezra expectantly.

"Aria-" He begins to say, but she is quick to cut him off.

"Please leave, Ezra."

* * *

That night, as she lays on her bed, she thinks about Jason.

And Ezra, of course.

Even if they're not in the best conditions right now, she feels bad for thinking about Jason when her and Ezra never broke it off.

Besides, Jason could be Ali's murder. Or A.

And getting close to him could be dangerous.

__

But, she thinks, _maybe he's just grieving_.

Maybe Spencer's words are getting to her head.

Her phone buzzes, and she rolls her eyes, expecting it to be Spencer, but she checks her messages to see another A text.

"Who are you going to choose, Aria? My brother or the teacher? If you don't take your pick soon, I might just have to choose for you.

Kisses, -A"

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. If I get enough feedback, I'll continue it. ;) So please review, or at least follow the story. I want to know if you want me to keep writing. And I know it seems kind of boring, but I had to find a way to introduce the story. By the way, this chapter is about "Surface Tension", but I changed the dialogue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter... **

**Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or Aria, or Jason (Though I wish.)**

* * *

"Aria!" Spencer exclaims, marching over to her with a furious expression on her face.

_Crap, _she thought, _here comes another lecture about Jason and how dangerous he could be.  
_

"Yes?" Aria asks.

"Why didn't you answer my texts last night?" Spencer questions, calming down just a little.

"Well, the dinner party was really long and I was extremely tired so I fell asleep, after it ended, almost right away." She answers, lying for the sake of her family.

"I just thought that you got hurt or something." The taller brunette explains, with concern lacing through her voice.

"Everything went fine." _Lie. _

The bell rang, and they walked together to their first class. Aria caught a glimpse of Jason talking someone, and she quickly turned her head away so neither he nor Spencer would catch her looking.

_This is going to be a long day. _

* * *

"So Aria how was dinner last night?" Hanna teases, as they sit their trays down on the table for lunch.

"Everything was fine." She repeats.

"Did Ezra finally tell your parents about you two?" Emily probes.

"No." _But I wish. _"I don't... think he's ready quite yet." She vaguely responds.

She considers going to see him today. Maybe they can sort things out, and come to some kind of agreement. Ezra might have a better reason for not telling, but she doubts it. Still, she doesn't want to break up with him.

_Or do I? _She wonders.

Honestly, besides the whole 'A' deal, no excitement has occurred in her life. And she would barely call A exciting as she would call he or she frightening. It's like the same routine every day. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, maybe go to get coffee or to one of her friend's houses, come home, do homework, then eat dinner, and whatever.

"Aria, why are you so distant today? You usually love to talk to us." Spencer says, bringing her out of her internal conflict.

"Oh, I'm just tired. And really dreading the history homework we have today." She makes up an excuse, while putting a smile on her face to satisfy them.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You'll probably be done with it in like 10 minutes." Spencer remarks.

"No Spencer, _you'll _be done in 10 minutes because you're ultra geeky. The rest of us have a life outside of school." Hanna retorts, and Emily and Aria laugh.

"I have a life outside of school!" Spencer tries, and they all crack up while she fumes.

"Right." Hanna mutters under her breath.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and the girls part their ways.

* * *

When Aria returns home, her parents and Mike are all sitting down in the living room.

She quietly slips away upstairs, to avoid any potential drama.

But, like usual, before she settles down, she gets a new text.

"_We need to talk, like, NOW! I have some really important info. I already texted Hanna and Emily._

_-Spencer." _

Aria sighs, because she doesn't feel like going anywhere. She wants to just sit down on her chair, and start on her homework.

Then she thinks about what would happen if she didn't go to Spencer's, so she yanks on her jacket and shoes, grabs her purse, and walks downstairs.

"I'm going to Spencer's!" She shouts to her parents, who probably didn't even notice she was home, and runs out the front door.

* * *

The first thing that comes out of Spencer's mouth when she opens the door is, "Look what I found."

The younger Hastings sibling is holding a broken field hockey stick that was once Melissa's.

"Okay..." Aria drags on, curious to know why the object is so important.

"Toby found this when he was putting up the fence." Spencer states, with that fierce look on her face.

"And what makes it so special?" She questions.

"Because it was buried. And I gave this to Ali once, remember? This could've been used as a murder weapon, and besides, it was really close to Jason's house." Spencer replies.

_Oh no, not this again. _

This was one of the times when her friend could really be annoying. If Spencer Hastings wanted to find something out, she usually did. And she's the only reason why they all know something about A. But most times, it was aggravating. Spencer is known for falsely accusing people, like Toby, who turned out to be good and her boyfriend.

"No, Spence, you don't actually think..." Aria doesn't finish her question, or, more accurately, her statement.

Her friend nods, and Aria just shakes her head.

A knock on the door interrupts them, and Spencer opens the door for her other two friends to come in.

"Well," Hanna begins, "What did we miss?"

Aria blanks out as Spencer explains to Hanna and Emily about the hockey stick. Could they ever give Jason, or anyone they suspect, a break?

Her phone rings, and she opens the message to see that it's from Ezra.

"_I was wondering if we could talk, about us, and the dinner party."_

About the dinner party?

She seriously does not want to talk about the night before. Besides, she has to do homework. Who knows how long it'll take for her to finish it?

"_I don't think that's a good idea. I have to do homework, and help my mom with dinner, so today isn't a really good day. –Aria" _

"Guys, I have to go. I haven't done any of my homework yet." She announces to her friends, who were looking up at her expectantly.

"Okay, just text us later." Emily says, and Aria gives her a small smile as an answer.

* * *

Since she didn't drive to Spencer's, she begins her stroll to her house.

"Hey Aria." Someone with a low, deep voice greets, and she turns around to see Jason. Shirtless.

"Hi, Jason. How are you doing?" She manages to speak up, looking away from his abs.

Aria swears she saw a small smirk on his face, but he managed to wipe it off.

"Good, just doing more renovations. How are you?" He asks.

"Just trying to stay out of the house as much as possible so my parents can talk with Mike." She admits.

He nods, and she takes that as the signal to wave and continue walking.

* * *

When she finally gets home, she finds a note taped to the door.

"_We left to take Mike to a therapist. We'll be home in a little bit, but it might be late. The spare key is under the mat. Love, Mom." _

Aria's glad that she decided to go home early, because there's no telling what A would do if he or she knew where the spare key is.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I made this one longer. Please review, it means a lot, and I update faster. Also, you guys should write Jaria stories because we don't have enough on Fanfiction! As long as I can read it, and it's original, I'll read your story if you tell me to. I NEED IDEAS FROM YOUR BRILLIANT BRAINS! I'm trying to make this story unique, because I'm unique, Aria's unique, you're unique, we're all unique so our stories should be too. Oh, and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted. I want to know if I'm making a lot of grammatical or spelling errors. **

**Xoxo, **

**DareToDreamBig**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Song I Listened To: ****Treacherous ****by Taylor Swift. **

* * *

Aria closes her eyes, puts her iPod on shuffle, and escapes into the world of music.

Of course, someone interrupts her relaxation, which happens to be the first one in months.

Groaning, she forces herself up out of bed that was previously covered in multiple textbooks and notebooks, and slowly drags her feet down the stairs.

_Who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at 10 o'clock at night? _

She definitely didn't expect Jason Dilaurentis to be standing on her front porch, holding a necklace.

"Hi, Jason, what are you doing here?" _That didn't sound so rude in my head._ Jason shoves his hands in his coat pocket, and nervously replies, "You dropped this earlier today. I would've given it to you tomorrow, but I..." Aria smiles a little, and opens the door wider. _Don't you dare, Aria Montgomery! _  
"Why don't you come in?" Jason walks in hesitantly, probably not used to be invited into someone else's house.

Aria can't believe she just did such a 'bold' move. _You would do the same for Ezra... _

She lets out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding, and Jason gave her a concerned look. She just does what she does best, pretend everything's okay. _It's not though, you let a guy in your house that could be a murderer and isn't your boyfriend. _

Jason breaks the silence by asking, "Where are you parents?"

"They took Mike to a therapist. My mom left a note and said that they'll be back really late." Aria responds. "If you want, I could talk to him, at school, whenever he returns." He offers, and Aria compares Jason and Ezra again, wishing that Ezra was more helpful when she talks about her personal problems. Then again, she can't blame him, because he's an English teacher, not a counselor.

"You can ask my parents. They'll most likely take you up on that, because they want him to have all of the help he can get." Aria says.

"I guess I'll get going, I don't want your parents to get the wrong idea." He tells her, and she laughs a bit, picturing the scene.

Her mom might enjoy that, though, since she thinks Jason is handsome. _I can't argue with that._

"Wait!"

He halts in front of the door, raising his eyebrow.

"Can you... stay for a little while? This house gets kind of creeps me out, especially when I'm alone and at night." She pleads, desperately. _Did I seriously just say what I think I just said? _

A shock of surprise is shown on Jason's face, but it quickly turns into an expression of understanding.

He nods, and backtracks into the living room.

Aria sits down on the couch, picking up the remote, and Jason places himself beside her, making sure he doesn't get too close for comfort.

She flips through the channels, and lands on an old black and white movie, not bothering to look at the title.

"You like black and white movies?" He wonders with interest. "Is it that surprising?" She asks, with a pointed look.

"Not from you."

That comment made her blush.

"And why is that?" She questions. "You tend to do things outside of the box." He says with a shrug.

_Not anymore. I barely meet Ezra anywhere outside of his apartment, and if I did something 'outside of the box', he'd have a mini heart attack. _

Aria observes Jason, whose eyes are now fixed on the TV set. She notes that his eyes aren't really one or two specific colors. They're teal, with bits of ocean blue, emerald green, and a light brown.

Also, his shoulders aren't tense, like they usually are.

Feeling someone's stare, he turns and meets Aria's stare.

Seeing this, she quickly looks down and lets a couple of strands of hair hide her pink cheeks.

_Shouldn't this be happening with Ezra, not Jason?_

He smirks a bit, as if he could read her thoughts, and continues to watch the movie.

After a long moment of calmness, Aria's eyes begin to droop.

Then, her head begins to slightly shift to the side, until it touches what she thinks is a pillow.

Finally, she falls into a deep, but satisfying slumber.

* * *

The first thing that pops into Aria's head as she woke up, thanks to the alarm clock, is, "_What the heck?"_

She looks down, and notices that she's lying down on her bed, with a blanket covering her small frame.

Aria doesn't recall going to her room, so she thinks that Jason must've moved her.

_Crap, Jason!_

Instantly feeling bad, she reaches over to her bedside table and checks her phone. _Great, 10 missed texts from Spencer, 4 from Ezra, and 1 from Mom. _

All of the ones from Spencer are asking if she's okay, what is she doing, and why isn't she responding to her texts.

Deciding to click on the message from her mom, she scans it to find out her family isn't going to be home until later today.

She uncertainly chooses to scan the texts from Ezra.

'_Aria, we need to talk.'_

'_We need to talk, NOW!'_

'_Please, it's really important!'_

'_Come on!'_

Aria can't believe that Ezra is that frantic to talk to her. He never really was anxious, and these made it look like he was having a panic attack.

Sighing, she places her phone back on the table.

_Remember, there are only a couple more days until the weekend. _

* * *

Right when she enters the building, Aria feels someone yank on her arm. She spins on her heels and looks up to see Emily.

"Why didn't you answer any of Spencer's text last night? We were worried about you!"

_Of course you were. You'd worry more if you knew that I was with Jason. _

"It was a... busy night. Plus, my phone died, and I got distracted by homework, so I forgot to charge it." Aria swiftly lies.

"You're carrying your phone right now." Spencer calmly states.

She jumps, not spotting her friend come up behind her.

"Someone's awful jittery today." Hanna chimes in.

"Yea, I had a little too much coffee, and I charged my phone before I came to school." Aria responds.

_Since when did I become such a good liar?_

Her friends all look at each other and shrug, believing what she said.

* * *

"Guys, I got another 'A' text!" Hanna cries when she gets to their normal table, and Spencer instantly shushes her.

Emily looks at her attentively.

"What?" The blonde questions, confused.

"Show us the text!" Emily demands.

Hanna's mouth made an 'o' shape, and she slid her phone across the table to Emily.

Aria peers over her shoulder, afraid to see what it's going to be this time.

'_I wonder who's next? Actually, I know, and you don't. Watch your back, dear._

_With Love, -A'_

Spencer sharply glances around, paranoid. But a bunch of people are using their phones.

Aria pokes a piece of lettuce in her salad with her fork, not in the mood to eat anymore.

With all honesty, she despises this 'A' person. These texts, emails, and notes are ruining her life. She wants to be fifteen again, before the Jenna thing, when she didn't have a worry in the world.

Actually, scratch that. She wants to go back to the time when she had just become friends with Ali, no lies or secrets.

_Too bad that won't ever happen._

* * *

Aria knocks on the door to Ezra's apartment.

She figured that it'd be best to go ahead and get this done and over with.

Believe her when she says she's been dreading it all day.

"Come in." Ezra invites.

_Not a hello or anything? Dang, he must be pretty mad._

For the second time that day, she was asked, "Why didn't you answer to any of my texts?"

"I forgot to charge my phone. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Ezra sighs, almost like he's scared to say what's on his mind. "Well, I'm willing to start gradually going out in public."

_Yeah, that's laughable. _

Seeing the incredulous look she was giving him, he defended himself, "I mean it. I'm serious, no kidding."

"Why are you all of the sudden so eager to?"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra answers, "I gave it thought, and I realized if I don't start now, then you might give someone else a chance, like Jason."

Aria feels disappointment. She thought he saw her point, and wanted to show her off to people. Of course, she understands the jealousy, but really?

"Oh. Okay." She speaks up.

"**I don't need to worry about this Jason guy, right?"**

"**What? N-no." **

Ezra smiled, and she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Well, I need to go home. I'm not quite sure when my parents are going to be home." Aria says.

"Your parents left?" He questions.

_Right, I didn't tell him about the therapist. _

"My mom and dad took Mike to talk to someone. Hopefully it'll help."

He nods, and she gives him a grin then rushes out of the door.

_Sometimes you just got to keep your feelings to yourself. _

* * *

"Hello, honey." Ella greets as Aria enters the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Mike?"

Her mother sighs, and starts to chop potatoes for dinner. "He's been quiet, and in his room ever since we came home. Your father can't get him out, so I suppose he'll be like that for a while."

_Figures. _

"Jason offered to talk to him when he returns to school." Aria tells her.

"When did you talk to Jason?"

_Can this day get any worse? Yes, and it probably will. _

"I ran into him at school, so..."

Ella wiggles her eyebrows at her daughter, and Aria's jaw drops.

"Mom!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that you two would look great together," He mother suggested.

Shaking her head, she begins to help her mother out with dinner.

Until she feels her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket.

'_TURN ON THE NEWS! –Emily'_

Aria presses the little button on the living room TV, and gasps.

"Alison Dilaurentis' body has been dug up. Police can't find any evidence on who did it."

_Yep, I was right. It got worse. _

Her mother's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Aria, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Come see for yourself."

Hearing her footsteps, Aria sits down on the couch, on the same spot she had sat the night before.

"Who would do something like that?"

_I'd like to know that, too, but I doubt we'll find out anytime soon. _

"Someone very twisted and deranged, that's for sure." She mutters, still in astonishment.

"I bet Jason's pretty upset right now." Ella says softly.

_Man, I haven't even thought about Jason. He must be enraged. _

Aria wouldn't be surprised if she saw a sign offering a good amount of money for any hints or information so he can find this person, within the next few days.

Her phone vibrated again, and she opens the newest message.

'_I bet it was A who did this. Watch he or she set us up, and we'll have to go in for questioning. They've done it before. –Spencer'_

That wouldn't be a very abnormal thing for 'A' to do, that's for sure.

Hopefully, her and her friends can steer clear from any officer.

_At least for now. _

Pulling her eyes away from the TV, she goes back into the kitchen.

_Maybe one day, this will all be done with. _

* * *

**I need ideas! Twists, lines, dialogue, whatever. We're a team here, guys. **

**Keep reviewing please. And consider writing a Jaria story. Or any story, just write!**

**Bolded Words were actual quotes from the show, so, credit to the script writers, not me. **

**Xoxo, **

**DareToDreamBig**


End file.
